A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of screws, more specifically, decorative screws.
B. Summary of the Invention
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a head. The head has an outer edge defining an ornamental shape. A shaft is coupled to the head. The shaft penetrates the object. The head is coupled to the object.
An object of the invention is to provide a device that is decorative screws.
These together with additional objects, features and advantages of the decorative screws will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
In this respect, before explaining the current embodiments of the decorative screws in detail, it is to be understood that the decorative screws is not limited in its applications to the details of construction and arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustration. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the concept of this disclosure may be readily utilized as a basis for the design of other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the decorative screws.
It is therefore important that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent construction insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the decorative screws. It is also to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for purposes of description and should not be regarded as limiting.